Ma vie de lycéenne
by Brittana's love
Summary: Ceci est ma premième Fanfic, elle se situe au début de la troisième saison : Santana apprivoise petit à petit les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour sa meilleure amie, mais la tâche ne sera pas aussi facile qu'elle ne le pensait surtout quand jalousie et vengance s'en mêle...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour ! voici ma toute première Fanfiction sur le couple Brittana que j'affectionne beaucoup, alors voila, mon premier chapitre n'est pas long du tout c'est juste pour avoir des avis et savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. _**

Tout se passait comme à son habitude dans le lycée Mc Kinley, Sue martyrisait les élèves, les sodas avaient déjà été lancés à la tête d'un bon nombre d'étudiants, et bien sur le Glee club répètait avec plus de force que jamais, étant bien déterminé à gagner les nationales cette année. Tout se déroulait donc normalement, ou presque...

Santana était entrain de marcher dans le couloir du lycée la tête haute, vêtie de son uniforme de Cheerleader. Santana n'était plus la même depuis quelques temps, à vrai dire depuis leur défaite aux nationales, depuis que Brittany, SA Brittany lui ai dit, qu'entre elles tout était à présent possible. Santana se sentait différente maintenant, lorsqu'elle est avec Brittany, elle ne pense plus de la même manière, biensur elle est toujours aussi attentionée qu'elle était avant, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que plus qu'une simple amitié est possible entre elles, elle ne la voit plus comme sa meilleure amie avec qui elle couche de temps en temps, elle est prête à l'envisager comme petite amie.

Santana arriva devant son casier où se trouvait déjà la personne qui occupait toute ses pensées.

Sanny ! hurla Brittany en sautant au cou de de la brune.

Hey Britt ! Dit elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Santana savourait chaque moment où elle touchait Brittany, son parfum est si délicieux et sa peau si douce.

Tu m'a manqué San, on ne s'est pas vus ce week-end... Dit elle en faisant une moue toute triste qui fit immédiatement fondre la latina.

Je suis désolée, mais je t'avais dit que je devais impérativement garder le fils de mes voisins, et crois moi j'aurais largement préferé être avec toi ces deux jours.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Santana, Brittany lui fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, je qui la fit rougir, à sa plus grande surprise.

C'est pas grave. lui chuchota la blonde à l'oreille, on se ratrappera plus tard.

Santana sentit des frisson remonter le long de sa colone vertébrale, et son esprit commenca à s'évader.

-Salut les filles !

Cette voix ramena immédiatement Santana sur terre, c'était Quinn.

-Salut ! Répondit Brittany

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Santana, ta forcer sur le fard à joue ce matin ou quoi ? Lui demanda Quinn.

-Ha ha très drôle Quinnie ! Rétorqua t'elle.

Santana savait très bien qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose, elle est très intelligente et très douée pour manipuler les gens. Heureusement pour elle que tout le monde n'est pas comme Quinn, son secret aurait très vite été dévoilé, et c'est ce qu'elle craingnait le plus en ce moment, elle avait très peur de la réactions des gens, après tout pourquoi la traiterait ils différement de Kurt ? Elle avait peur, et elle en avait honte, elle n'assumait pas du tout ses sentiments envers sa meilleure amie.

Elle était à présent en cours d'espagnol, Santana aimait beaucoup ce cours, car sa maîtrise parfaite de la langue lui permettait de ne rien écouter et d'observer Brittany pendant une heure, elle adorait ça, elle l'avait déjà regarder si longtemps, dessiner des licornes, se passer le main dans les cheveux, être dans la lune, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. Dans ses moments là, la latina s'égarait loins, très loins, elle rêvait d'ELLE, de tout les moments intimes qu'elles avaient vécus ensemble, elle était mélancolique, quand soudain la sonnerie retentit et elle fut contrainte de sortir de sa rêverie.

Brittany ?

Oui ?

Sa te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir après les cours ? Lui demanda t'elle

D'accord, mais je n'ai pas d'affaires...

t'inquiète pas pour ça je t'en prêterais.

Santana attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée, elle crevait d'envie quand elle la regardait, elle rêvait d'être dans sa chambre, d'^tre loins du regarde des autres et de pouvoir embrasser Brittany. Après une longue et éprouvante journée à écouter d'un part les profs et d'autre part Rachel que n'avait cesser de raconter sa vie durant toute la répète du Glee Club, le soir arriva enfin...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou, voilà le deuxième chapitre, désolé d'avoir mis autan de temps mais avec les fêtes c'était pas facile._**

**_J'epère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos commentaires si gentils._**

Elle y était enfin, elle monta les escaliers plus vite que jamais elle ne l'avait fait, entrainant derrière elle une Brittany complètement déboussolée, elle donna deux tours de clef dans les serrure et se rua sur la blonde, elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche d'un baiser violent et passionné qui traduisait l'attente interminable qu'elle avait subit durant la journée. Brittany réagit immédiatment à ce baiser malgré la surprise, elle passa une main derrière la nuque brûlante de la latina, cette dernière poussa doucement son amie sur le lit et se placa au dessus d'elle, elle déversa en quelques minutes tout l'Amour qu'elle éprouvait, elle l'enbrassait encore et encore, ne prenant pas même le temps de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour respirer. Elle commença alors à caresser la cuisse de Brittany, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de son amante, et comme à chaque fois, elle s'y perdait.

A sa grande surprise, Brittany la repoussa, l'empêchant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Je t'ai fais mal quelque part ? S'inquièta la brune.

Non non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?

Si, biensur que j'aime quand tu m'embrasse, mais il faudrait qu'on parle Santana.

Elle savait que la blonde parlait sérieusement quand elle employait son prénom en entier, et elle savait également de quoi elle voulait parler. Déçue, mais ne voulant pour rien au monde contrarier sa meilleure amie, Santana se redressa et s'assit sagement sur son lit, en attednant que la blonde entame le sujet.

-Ben voila, enfaite ce que je voulais te dire c'est... La blonde était tendue, elle se passa une main dans la nuque pour s'aider à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de dire les choses. J'aime beaucoup quand on est ensembles toutes les deux, mais j'en ai marre qu'on face comme si de rien était devant tout le monde.

-Mais Brit, on en avait déjà parler. Je ne peux pas le dire. Elle baissa la tête, sentant que les larmes commençaient à montées. Elle pris une grande inspirationet regarda Brittany droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime Brit, mais j'ai peur, peur du regard des autres, de la réaction de mes proches.

Je comprend que c'est difficil, mais tu vas faire ça pendant encore combien de temps Santana ? Moi j'ai envie de pouvoir marcher dans les couloirs en te donnant la main et que tout le monde sache que tu es ma petite amie.

Je ne veux pas le dire pendant que nous sommes encore au lycée...Désolé.

Brittany se releva brusquement, prit son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Santana, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, si tu me veux vraiement alors il va faloir que tu assume tes sentiments devant tout le monde.

Elle partit en claquant la porte, Santana n'eut pas même le temps de la retenir, elle roula en boule sur son lit, et s'en voulais terriblement, mais ne parvenait pas à surmonter ses peurs. La fatigue l'emporta et elle s'endormit.

De son côté, Brittany était rentrée chez elle en courant, elle narrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Santana ne voulait pas s'afficher publiquement, elle pensait qu'elle avait honte d'elle, et elle en avait le coeur brisé, elle se jura alors interieurement qu'elle n'allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles, car si elle voulait vraiment l'avoir, il faudra le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Le lendemain matin Santana se réveilla, les membres complètement engourdit, du fait de la position dans laquelle elle c'était endormie. Elle se leva avec un douloureux mal de tête, lorsqu'elle vit l'heure sur son réveille, elle faillie s'étouffer, il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des cours,

-Ho merde !

Elle sauta de son lit, enfila un pantalon au hasard, un tee-shirt froissé et dévala les escaliers à toute allure, elle courut le plus vite possible, la sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle passa les portes du lycée.

Elle se rappella alors se qui c'était passé la veille quand elle vu Brittany, en compagnie de Mercedes, mais se qui la choqua le plus c'est qu'elle était assise sur Artie, son ennemi, son concurrent. Elle marcha alors d'un pas rapide dans leur direction.

Tiens salut Santana ! Dit Mercedes.

Salut ! Répondit-elle sans la regarder, elle interrogea Brittany du regard.

Salut Santana ! Répondit celle-ci.

Je peux te parler ? Lui demanda la latina

Plus tard, je dois aller en cours là !

Santana resta plantée au milieux du couloir un bonne trentaine de secondes, Brittany qui était habituellement si douce et gentille, venait de lui mettre un vent royal. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un soda en pleine tête.

Je vais te tuer Karovski ! Hurla t'elle.

Ha ouais ? Ben vas y essaye Lopez.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Santana pour sauter sur cet imbécil et le mareteler de coup, elle était déjà à bout mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Et je pèse mes mots espèse de connard !

Certe Dave Karovski était une montagne de muscles, il aurait pu envoyer Santana valser en un mouvement, mais elle était rapide.

-ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT !

C'était une voix avec un accent très prononcé qui avait hurlé dans le couloir, ils se retournèrent et s'apperçurent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Finggins.

-Je peux s'avoir ce qu'il vous à pris ? Demanda Figgins une fois assis derrière son bureau.

C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! Crièrent les deux en même temps.

Je me fiche de savoir qui à commencer.

Il m'a jetté un soda à la tête sans aucune raison.

Figgins se tourna en direction du jeune homme, et l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne changea pas d'expression.

Très bien, puisse que vous ne voulez pas parler, ça sera 2h de retenues chaqun ! Et filez immédiatement en cours !

Santana était furax, elle aurait voulue donner un coup de poing dans les casiers, mais s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, elle se rendit alors en cours sans plus d'encombres et comptait bien parler à Brittany.

** A bientôt !**


End file.
